


The Blood Runs Red

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Snug is smol, Temporary Character Death, Vampires, nothing to graphic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: Something lurks in the darkness on Coruscant. And it'shungry.Prompt: "Hidden Monsters"
Relationships: Boil & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & Clone Troopers, CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley, Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars) & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: Spooky Wars 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Blood Runs Red

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this first part for Spooky Wars, but I had planned on writing a second part for after. And maybe there might be other parts after that too. We'll see.

The sun was setting over Coruscant, the sky growing darker as the minutes past. He watched the city below from his office window. He felt the familiar hunger start to pool in his stomach again. He knew he’d have to feed tonight. He wasn’t sure how many it would take to satiate him. And frankly, he didn’t care. He’d drink until he felt full.

He laughed maniacally as he felt his fangs descend. It was time to go find his… _dinner_ for tonight.

He could afford to take an early night off from his position. He smiled before he turned away from the view and back to his desk. The man reached over and hit his intercom

“Yes, Sir?” a female voice asked.

“I’m leaving the office early tonight. Hold all my calls for the morning.” the old man said.

“Yes, Sir.” the woman replied.

“Thank you, my dear.” Then he hung up.

The man stood and started to walk out of his office.

It was time to hunt.

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody laughed as he walked alongside his batchmate, Fox. 

He had managed to convince his older brother to come along with him, Boil, Waxer, and Wooley for a relaxing night on Coruscant. Fox had brought Commander Thorn and a small trooper named Snug along. No one minded.

Cody glanced over his shoulder. Waxer, Boil and Wooley were talking excitedly. Thorn kept Snug between himself and Fox. It made sense, considering Snug was about the same height as Commander Tano.

The Marshall Commander turned back to Fox. He smiled.

“It’s nice to be able to catch up, Fox.”

Fox smiled back. “Me too, Kote’ika.”

The group paused by a crossroads. Snug sat down on a bench as he started a very engaging conversation with Waxer and Wooley. Boil looked exasperated, but the amused glint in his eyes told a different story.

Cody watched the others with Fox for a moment, before he turned and placed a hand on Fox’s shoulder.

“This has been a great night, Fox.” he said.

Fox smiled. “Yeah, it’s been pretty good. We should still be careful though.”

“What are you talking about? This is the calmest night on Coruscant I’ve ever seen! Relax for a while, vod. What could possibly go wrong?”

CWCWCWCWCW

Snug watched as the other clones talked with each other. The conversation had moved on without him, but he didn’t mind. He was happy to just sit and listen.

And he did just that for a few minutes. Then, Snug heard someone whispering to him, calling him. He turned to look, trying to find who it was. But there was no one there. Snug looked back to the others. They didn’t seem to hear it. Odd.

“Hey, come here! I need your help!” the voice whispered.

Snug looked to where the whisper came from again. Surely it couldn’t hurt to check it out. The person was asking for help after all. Making up his mind, Snug stood and started to walk in the direction of the whispering voice, without telling any of his vode.

Snug crept along, down the dark alleyway. The poor boy jumped at every sound, his panicked breathing picked up a notch. This was a mistake. Why didn’t he tell the others? How did he think this was a good idea? He should go back. He should go back right now!

Just as Snug turned to sprint as fast as he could back to the others, he heard someone, or something, move behind him. He froze, fear turning to ice in his veins.

Snug slowly turned back, and found a cloaked, hooded figure just a few feet in front of him. Snug squeaked and jumped back a foot. He stared at the being with fearful eyes.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Snug asked, his voice just above a whisper.

The being suddenly moved towards him faster than Snug could blink, and grabbed him by the shoulders in a strong grip. Snug whimpered and started to struggle, but he couldn’t get free. Terror clawed at his throat as hot tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Who I am is of no consequence to you.” a very familiar voice hissed, making Snug turn to look up at the being.

The being’s eyes turned red as fangs descended from their mouth. Snug’s eyes widened in horror.

“I have no need, nor will, to give my name away to my next meal. It would just be wasting time on subpar food, when much more worthwhile goals could be achieved.” the being hissed.

Snug trembled in their hands. “M-meal? Food?” he whimpered.

The being then smiled, fangs on display. Then they suddenly lunged forward, mouth opened wide and fangs bared.

Snug screamed.

CWCWCWCWCW

As the clones talked, a loud scream pierced the air. The troopers all jumped. That wasn’t a good sound.

“What the hell was that?” asked Boil.

“Why did the voice sound so familiar?” Wooley questioned.

Thorn turned to talk to Snug, knowing that the younger trooper would be scared. But he wasn’t there. Snug was gone. Thorn’s eyes widened before he quickly turned back to the others.

“Snug’s gone!” he exclaimed.

Everyone froze. Fox looked to Thorn, then to the empty bench where Snug had been sitting, then to Cody. Cody could see the fear in Fox’s eyes.

“You.. you guys don’t think that that scream could have been… Snug?” Waxer ventured to ask.

Fox stiffened for a moment, before he turned to address the other troopers.

“We need to find him. Now!”

Cody stepped up next to his batchmate. “Split up and fan out! Keep your comms on at all times. Now, move!”

Boil and Waxer turned and headed one way. Wooley took off another way. Cody placed his hand on Fox’s shoulder as Thorn pressed in on Fox’s other side.

“We’ll find him, Ori’vod. He’s gonna be okay.” said Cody.

“Yeah. Snug will be okay.” added Thorn.

Fox nodded. “You’re right…

Let’s go find him.”

CWCWCWCWCW

Wooley walked down the alley alone. He searched high and low for the younger vod. But he couldn’t find anything. Maybe the others had better luck. Wooley sighed after he continued to find nothing. He figured it was time he went back and rejoined the others. 

As Wooley stopped to turn back, he heard fabric rustling behind him. He stiffened as his breathing picked up. Wooley slowly turned around to see what it was. His eyes trailed up and landed on a cloaked figure, standing above him on some crates.

Wooley’s eyes widened in fear and a cry escaped him as the creature lunged at him, with fangs bared.

CWCWCWCWCW

“Snug!”

“Snug, where are you?!”

“Snug, please!”

The three commanders called, still searching for the lost youngster. Fox's worry was growing. He was silently praying to the Force that Snug was okay. He couldn’t imagine what could be happening to him.

Fox glanced at Cody, who tried to give him a reassuring smile. It helped, but not much. His trooper was still missing. He wanted to find his _ad_ now.

The trio rounded a corner, and Thorn froze, his eyes focused on something ahead of them. He choked when he released what he was looking at. He slowly turned to Fox and Cody.

“Fox…” Thorn croaked out, barely above a whisper.

Fox and Cody both turned to Thorn. The commander looked pale, he was scared and heart-broken. He trembled as he turned and pointed at something on the ground. A body laying on it’s side. Fox choked on a sob as he recognized the body. _Snug._

Fox suddenly sprinted forward, rushing to Snug’s side, Thorn hot on his heels. Cody remained still, frozen in his spot.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Fox rambled as he dropped to his knees next to Snug. “No, no. Come on, Snug. Don’t do this, please.”

Fox carefully picked up Snug’s body and cradled him close. He desperately felt for a pulse, but he couldn’t find one. Fox sobbed.

“No… ad’ika no…” Fox held Snug closer as Thorn stood behind and to the right of him.

Cody stared in shock. Snug was dead. How could he be dead? Just as Cody moved to walk over to his brother, when Boil and Waxer arrived… carrying Wooley’s body between them. Cody looked at the heart broken look on his men’s faces, and he knew he wore an identical expression. The pair dragged Wooley’s body further into the alley. Thorn glanced back and saw Boil and Waxer with Wooley’s body. He told Fox, who looked back over his shoulder, and watched as Boil and Waxer laid Wooley down. Cody looked up and met Fox’s sad eyes. Two. Two vode dead, and they didn’t know why.

“Who could have done this?” Waxer asked, his heart break clear in his voice.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a loud rustle of fabric. Everyone stiffened and turned to see a cloaked figure just a few feet in front of Fox and Snug.

"You ask who could do this?” the figure hissed. “It was me.”

Boil howled in rage. “You bastard!” he yelled as he pulled out and aimed his pistol.

The figure flicked a hand out and the pistol out of Boil’s hands. The clones moved to defend themselves, when the figure moved their hang again, arching in front of them.

“You will remain still and silent.” the figure hissed.

Cody’s eyes widened as he felt his body lock up. And looking at his brothers he knew they were in the same predicament. He didn't know what would happen, until the being moved forward. They grabbed Fox by the hair and jerked his head to the side. Then they bent down to Fox’s neck, and did… something to Fox. Cody could only watch in growing horror as the being soon pulled away from Fox. The being let Fox’s body fall, laying beside Snug.

The being then did the same thing to Thorn, before letting Thorn’s body drop to the ground with a clatter of armor. Then they went to Boil. And then Waxer as Boil’s body dropped. It wasn’t long before Waxer’s body fell as well.

Cody shook slightly as the being seemed to float towards him. Once they were close enough, Cody could finally see their glowing red eyes and fangs. His heart skipped a couple beats as he recognized his attacker… His brothers’ murderer. Cody's breathing picked up as the being grabbed his hair and moved his head. He felt hot puffs of air from the being breathing against his neck. Then he suddenly felt a sharp sting in the side of his neck, and then a mouth clamp down on the spot. It didn’t take long for Cody to start to feel light headed. Then he realized that the being was drinking his blood, and he couldn’t stop them. Cody started to feel dazed, his body growing heavy. He was going to die here in some alley with his brothers. Cody felt regret and sorrow, before his eyes rolled back and his eyes closed.

And everything went black and silent.

CWCWCWCWCW

He hummed contently as he returned to his penthouse apartment. He licked his lips and smiled. That was a rather delicious dinner. Who knew the clones tasted so good? So healthy and strong. He’d have to make a note for later.

He sighed as he sat in his favorite seat facing the large window.

Commander Cody’s loss was devastating to his plans, but he could get another to replace him for it.

It was a shame Commander Fox ended up on the menu, however. He was such a good soldier… and an excellent tool. No matter, he can just get a new commander for the Coruscant Guard in the morning.

After all, he was Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, the great Sith Lord Darth Sidious.

He could do whatever he wanted.


End file.
